Chicken Little 2 Credits
Opening Credits Disney Presents Chicken Little 2 Closing Credits Directed by PHIL LORD CHRIS McKAY CHRISTOPHER MILLER Co-Directed by JEFFIER LEE Produced by CLANK STANER, PGA Executive Producer JOHN LASSTER Story by CHRIS McKAY & JEFFIER LEE and PHIL LORD & CHRISTOPER MILLER and TAD MURPARY Screenplay by CHRISTOPHER MILLER JEFFIER LEE Edited by FRED McCROW JAMES RYAN Music From Chricken Little by JOHN DEWEBY Original Underscore Compated and Arrapted by HANS ZIMMER Assocative Producers PETER Del VINCO ERIC DANDEL Viusal Effects Supervisor BILL COPPER Art Director JAMIE McCINACO Co-Art Directors MIKE GASKILL IAN GODDING Production Manager KERENDA HAALAND Heads of Story PUAL BRINGS MICHEL DeVINCO Head A Animation JAY LUNIZO DIRECTORS OF PHOTOHAPHY Riging GERG McVINCO Lighting JOE GRANT Technical Director HANK ABZIEL Directors of Mulilagunage Animation KEVIN LIMA (English) ANDREW STATION (Russia) JOSH HILL (Germany) PETE DOCTOR (Brazilin) STEVE LOCKER (Chinise) CHUCK WILLAMS (Mexican) MARK ANDREWS (Latin Spain) Sound Supervisor and Designer CHRISTOPHER BOYIES Executive Music Producer CHRIS MORTAIN Music Supervisor TOM MacDOUGALL Post Production Executive BéRéNICE ROBINSON Digital Production Supervisor (UK) ADAM FREEMAN Digital Production Supervisor (US) STEVE LOCKER Chicken Little ZACH BRAFF Abby Marled JOAN CUSSACK End Credits Casting by JAMES STARER ROBRETS, C.S.A Cast Story Story Coodeators MAX BRUCE JOE RASFT Editoral Visual Development Asset Production Look Development Layout Animation The Staff Of Walt Disney Animation Studios Administration Allysa Amundson Heather Feng-Yanu Valerie Graf Meghan E. Langham Danielle Rae Levin Michelle Moretta Lightner Gerisa Macale Cherise Miller Tanya Oskanian John Shannon Wendy Dale Tanzillo Seth Van Booven Business & Legal Affairs Serena Dettman Richard Guo Jennie Jensen Brynn Mohagen Lara Lesieur Pendleton Jody Weinberg Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Kelly Bonbright Gigi Duenas Catherine Foreman Mandy Freund Molly Jones Jonathan Rodriguez Rob Rowe Jen Tan Scott Tilley Jay Ward Craft Services by Vista Café Jennifer Johnston Vivian Rodriguez Andrea Aleman Melissa Anderson Clinton Cook Daniel Deitz Aaron Grimm Derrick Jones Sara Kosuth Andreas Merten Douglas Monsalud Matthew Nydam Tim Power Julio Quintero Zach Schneiderman Glenn Seto Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Lauren Conca Sarah Dunham Christina F. Julian Tony Kaplan Erica Milsom Taura Musgrove Chelsea Walton Facility Operations Patty Bonfilio Daniel Alvarez James Andereggen Michael Blackmon II Marco Castellanos Kyle Charley Michael Douglass, Jr. Matt Gagnebin Michael Hitson Nick Kolidakis Hsiao Liu Edgar A. Ochoa Joey Roch Ramirez Peter Schreiber Brian Torres Finance Mark Joseph Stephanie Pham Aganon Megan Albert Nancy Garretson Case Michelle Liu Chung Rachel Ergas Kristi Gamble Timothy Glass Valerie Hathaway Kentaro Hinoki Heather D.C. Jackson Kheron Jones-Kassing Kate Lardiere Michelle Lopez Kacy Naylor Rosana Neciuk Karen Perry Kristina Ruud-Hewitt Michelle Simons Shari Villarde Deana Walker Annette Wang Sue Williams Human Resources Erica Perkins Kim Diaz Peggy Dollaghan Jennifer Dunlap Edwin Fabian Elise Foss Nathaniel Harting Nancy Howard Ryan Howe Jennylyn Mercado Huynh Erin McGarry Krueger Marcos Navarrete Allison Parker Rebecca Pigg Maggie M. Randriamamonjy Marketing Jonathan Garson Britney Best Andy Dreyfus Lisa Fletcher Adam Gates Cherie Hammond Holly Lloyd Sureena Mann Angela Marie Mistretta Desiree Mourad Shannon Nicosia Silvia Palara Kim Ross David Sameth Laurie Schrey Tasha Sounart Brian Tanaka Jesse Weglein Clayborn Welch Timothy Zohr Beuna Vista Studios University & Archives Elyse Klaidman Collin Allen Liz Borges-Herzog Welburn Trish Carney Leila Chesloff Tony Derose Sharon Dovas Christine Freeman Brianne Gallagher Brian Green David R. Haumann Maren Jones Karen Kiser Tia W. Kratter Shana Levin Michelle Lindsey Radcliff Adrienne Ranft Juliet Roth Erika Schmidt Tiffany Taira Melissa Woods Jamie Woolf Promotional Animation Ross Haldane Stevenson Lindsay Andrus Sequoia Blankenship Kevin Chesnos Keith Cormier Tim Fox Nicole Paradis Grindle Stephanie Hamilton Jessica Harvill Ken Kim Claire Munzer Justin Ritter Alli Sadegiani Gini Cruz Santos Raphael Suter Rob Duquette Thompson Andrew Vernon Nathan Wall Brad Winemiller Publicity Nicole Albertson Krissy Bailey Deborah Coleman Briana Gardner Susanne Lally Hasia Sroat Chris Wiggum Renderman Development Dana Batali Katrin Bratland James Burgess Per Christensen Ray Davis Julian Fong Stephen Friedman Ian Hsieh Andrew Kensler Charlie Kilpatrick David M. Laur Trina M. Roy Brian K. Saunders Brian Savery Brenden Schubert Annabella Serra Jonathan Shade Adam Wood-Gaines Wayne Wooten Brian Smits (1912 - 2017) Renderman Sales & Marketing Christopher Ford Renee Lamri Peter Moxom Dylan Sisson Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security Alana Forrest John Bennett Marlon Castro Paul Chideya Richard Cogger Mlinzi Majigiza Cristina Maurodopulos Hecker Arthur McDade III Adrian Rico Galvez Allan Rivera Joni Superticioso Chris Taylor ________Software Research & Development______ Engineering & Design Leads Ryan Burns Jeremy Cowles George Elkoura F. Sebastian Grassia Thomas Hahn Jamie Hecker Hayley Iben Michael B. Johnson Chris King Josh Minor Daniel Leaf Nunes Cory Omand Jack Paulus Davide Pesare Susan Salituro Sarah Shen Dirk Van Gelder Douglas Waters Adam Woodbury Management Gregory Finch Dana Frankoff Sue Maatouk Kalache Sowmya Natarajan Sabine O Sullivan Bill Polson David Wehr Infrastructure Robert Ell Mckay Farley Carl Jon Van Arsdall Jack Zhao Research Tom Duff Kurt Fleischer Florian Hecht Mark Meyer Jean-Daniel Nahmias Tom Nettleship Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Don Bui Julian Y.C. Chen Paul Edmondson Philip Floetotto Phred Lender Aaron Luk Edward Luong Kyle Mcdaniel Peter Nye Lane Pertusi Stefan Schulze Studio Development Jim Atkinson Joachim De Deken Daniel Chang Tolga Goktekin Daniel Lasry Shawn Neely Arun Rao Eliot Smyrl Stephan Steinbach Brandon Wang John Warren Emily Weihrich Magnus Wrenninge Richard Yoshioka Core Engineering David Baraff Jonathan Bianchi Malcolm Blanchard Sunya Boonyatera Andrew Butts Juei Chang Daniel Garcia Matthias Goerner Mark Hessler Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Ryan Kautzman Jason Kim Manuel Kraemer Venkateswaran Krishna Doug Letterman Brett Levin John Loy Deneb Meketa Alex Mohr Gary Monheit Corey Revilla Florian Sauer Chris Schoeneman Chen Shen Burton Siu Ryan Stelzleni Takahito Tejima David G. Yu Florian Zitzelsberger _______Systems_______ Technical Leads Dale Bewley Lars R. Damerow Joseph Frost Grant Gatzke Thomas Indermaur Chris Lasell David Nahman-Ramos Wil Phan David Sotnick Jim Wilhelmi Management Joel Bruck Tyler Fazakerley Alisa Gilden May Pon M.t. Silvia Christopher C. Walker _______Support_______ Administration & Operations Data Management Mac & Windows Media Systems Telecom Wesley Callow Shaun Brown Tlaloc Alvarez Chris Collins Shawn Hovis Ling Hsu Mark Harrison Daryn Cash Warren Latimer Michael Stewart Johnson Jane Murphy Heidi Stettner J. Darion Cuevas Joanna Laurent Mark Pananganan Animation Support Mike Sundy James G. Dashe Edgar Quinones Unix Robert Hamrick Hardware Dan Hoffman Steven Ricks Peter Kaldis Matthew Muhili Lindahl Ricky Der Cory Ander Knox Jessica Wan Nelson Sette Siu Sara Sampson Leslie Law Erin M. Merchant Jason Watkins Web Development Ian Westcott Financial Systems Terry Lee Moseley Storage Christine Jones Backups Tiffany Reno Fung Benjamin Rillie Eric Bermender Darla Lovrin Jonathan Hadden Peter Plackowski Bryan Bird Sean Stephenson Jose Richard Ignacio Nicholas Zehner Andy Thomas Bob Morgan Peter Ward Rudy Jason Vucelich Theme Parks Anthony A. Apodaca Keri Cicolani Liz Gazzano Roger Gould Stephen Gregory Heidi Holman Donna Quattropani Krista Sheffler Carol Wang Development Heather Eisner Amy Ellenwood Emily Mollenkopf Katherine Sarafian Jenni Tsoi Production Babies Abril Adeline Ajay Alexander Amelie Aria Arjun Aubrey Audrey Autumn Avery Axel Ayla Mae Beatrice Benjamin Charley Christopher JD Christopher RU Cléas Colton Colton Jace Delphine Eden Elaina Elise Elizabeth Ella Ellie Ellis Emery Eva Evan Evelyn Finley Fisher Gemma Georgia Grace Gray Greta Hannah Harper Hayley Hazel Imogen Issac Julian Kaiya Karter Kyle Laila Leia Lilly Linda Lucy Luke Madeline Madison Makena Marcus Matilda Matthew Maxime Maya Meara Mélodie Merritt Mia Mina Murray Oliver Aquino Oliver Chung Oliver Lopez Oliver Thomas Owen Penelope Riley RJ Robert Rosalind Rowan Ryan Finley Ryan Levin Rylin Sam Samuel Sanjay Sashi Seohu Shaan Shom Siena Tess Timothy Victor Walker Willa William Willow Wyatt Wyatt Ray Zachary Zoe Zoey Special Thanks Flip Phillips Tom McCarthy Diane Disney Miller Ron Miller Sunrise Farms Llc Cassandra Smolcic Lorne Michaels & The SNL Team Katherine Sarafian Laurel Ladevich Lindsey Collins Denise Ream John Mulaney Daniel Gerson Robert L. Baird The Mortimer B. Zuckerman Mind Brain Behavior Institute Special thanks to Dr. Paul Ekman & Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey In Meronien ROBIN WILLAMS (1907-2017) More Babbies Hazel Ozie Soundtrack Available On Ceraifice No.7146392 ©2017 Disney Enterprises Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA (Post-credits stinger) Category:Credits Category:Post Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Walt Disney Films Category:PG